Testing Boundaries
by SPICEGIRL97
Summary: The endless flow quickly overflowing from John's hole as Sherlock continues to come down from his climax. John drapes his lifeless body against Sherlock's chest as he tries to recover from the intensely intimate sexual activity. Sherlock's eyes are closed and his sweaty body is still shaking. "That's the best sex I've ever had in my entire life." John mutters looking at Sherlock


Testing Boundaries

Sure John has had his fair share of women, hence the nickname 'Three Continents Watson', although lately John hasn't been able to land any. Mostly because Holmes doesn't seem to like any he brings home, and coincidently every time he goes back to their flat, Sherlock interrupts him through text talking about a new discovery of an experiment or a new case. After those moments there's no chance women stick around for anything more because they automatically assume that it's a different women on the phone.

He'd started to think that maybe he'd lost his game, except two weeks ago changed that. John had asked out a veterinarian on a date, since cases with Sherlock had become slow (for once). John was so relieved when Kelly, the vet, had said yes. Only when they'd gotten ready to go Sherlock started to blast out all the things wrong about her: Infertile, terrible at sex, daddy problems, and rehab. No one had been more horrified than Kelly that night.

John was used to it so he'd gotten over it fast, although John can't stop thinking about the satisfied look on Sherlock's face as the girl left. John always knew Sherlock knew no bounds, but frankly he'd still hoped that Sherlock would realize that not everyone can be asexual. John hadn't gotten laid since his army days! At the time he'd had to settle for men, and yes he is Bi, and No he doesn't have a sexual identity crisis that Sherlock thinks he does okay.

It just so happens that John has always only had one specific type when it comes to men, and sadly Sherlock Holmes is the epitome of that type. Pale flawless skin, endlessly long legs, appropriately toned frame, sharp facial features and nice luscious hair. The deep resonating voice and perky arse is just an added bonus. However, he'd gotten turned down flat when Sherlock blatantly said, "I'm more than flattered, but you should know that I consider myself married to my Work."

It always hurts to be rejected, but when you live with said person after rejection, there has to be a limit as to how much someone can take. John can't help that every time he hears Sherlock's voice his penis twitches. Nor could he deny the times when John would find himself on a case and hiding in a confined spot trying not to get caught by whoever was chasing them, and John would feel an erection coming on because Sherlock had his perky arse brushing constantly against his area. And you can't possibly expect John to have so much reserve during all those continuous nights of waking up drench in sweat because of how turned on his was from the fantasy of him having sex with his flatmate (which is beyond a bit not good).

At this point John is more than desperate. If he doesn't get fucking laid soon he thinks he'd just about die from sexual abandonment.

John shrugs lethargically down the steps, pushing himself to keep down each one until he ends up in their living room. It's nearly noon and John's finally able to come downstairs. Not only had they just finished a rather intense case last night, but John had woken up once again covered in his own ejaculation. Except he'd never came that much before and he'd never been so exhausted after a wet dream either-not even in his teen years. It's entirely safe to say his libido is done trying to send his body messages. John fully understands. If he doesn't get laid tonight, he won't make it tomorrow.

John emits a gigantic yawn before scratching his head. Sherlock pops his head out from the kitchen.

"Good morning John."

"Morning."

John says tiredly as he heads towards the kitchen for a cuppa. John feels Sherlock's eyes on him as he put on the kettle. John turns around to find Sherlock idly staring back with his calculating gaze. John's eyebrow twitches when he see a malicious smirk on Sherlock's face.

"What's with the mad evil grin on your face. It's beyond creepy."

"Oh nothing John. Nothing at all."

Sherlock says grinning wider and prancing out of the kitchen into the living room. John takes note that Sherlock is wearing that damned sheet. By now Sherlock has to know how John feels about him, especially in that damned sheet. 1. Because Sherlock's been wearing it more often and 2. Sherlock makes subtle movements allowing emphasis on certain parts of his body every time he wears it, which neither helps John's predicament at all. John growls lowly before pouring his cup and walking slowly over to the sofa.

Sherlock is still staring at John, but John ignores him, because he doesn't think he can take Sherlock's indirect teasing today.

"Do we not have a case?"

John asks as he timidly picks up the newspaper. Sherlock shifts slightly before picking up John's laptop and starts typing away on it.

"Yes, but it may require some undercover work."

"What is it, exactly?"

Sherlock glances up briefly at John's face. The slightly aggressive tone in his voice amuses Sherlock just a little, but he doesn't allow himself to show it.

"A female was found dead at a sex club last Tuesday. Lestrade is taking the lead on information relating to close friends, family, and potential enemies already, so we have to do the sex club."

John nearly deflates slightly in his seat. That's just great. Now John has to go undercover with Sherlock Holmes to a sex club and pretend to have sex for information about a dead women. John frowns deeply, there's no way in hell he'll be able to pull this off without revealing to Sherlock how he truly feels about him. John lets out a breath he'd been holding and looks up at Sherlock. Sherlock's creepy smirk from earlier is back on his face. John furrows his eyebrows in confusion, because he desperately wants to understand why his obvious discomfort is amusing Sherlock Holmes.

"…Okay…I guess we have no choice then."

"As usual."

Sherlock agrees nodding his head and looking back down at the screen of the laptop. John's breaking out in sweat now. _What the fuck are the odds._

…```…

John and Sherlock walk up the alley of the sex club. The music is blasting from outside the confined walls of the club, and John can hear lewd moans, orgasmic screams, and glass breaking from outside. The closer this moment had gotten the more strung up he'd felt. After they're morning conversation John couldn't help but retreat back into his room for a quick wank on the fantasy of how this would go down this Sherlock tonight. When he'd managed to came back down hours later, Sherlock remained in the same spot on the sofa, with earphones in and giving his laptop one hell of a mischievous gaze. For some odd reason John couldn't help but feel like Sherlock has something very inappropriate planned out tonight.

Sherlock opens the door to the club and struts in first with all his dramatic flair. John follows timidly behind him. His heart is already racing along with his sweating palms. Inside is a bodyguard by the door who stops them immediately. Sherlock whispers something into his ear and the bodyguard glances at John before nodding and letting them through.

It wasn't that hard for John to become distracted by that strange encounter, because the sex club is completely packed. There's people sitting on sofas making out, people grinding on each other on the dance floor, others backed up against the wall fondling each other while there are people on the furniture completely naked having publically open sex. The room smells heavily of perfume, musty scents, sweat, and alcohol, but for some odd reason John can't find himself to be disgusted at all. In fact the complete opposite, completely fascinated.

"This way John."

John gulps and feels his growing erection pulse at the way Sherlock's voice purrs as he glances at John over his shoulder with that same malicious smirk. John takes note of Sherlock's usual light grayish eyes are now a smoky sort of grey. They brush past people who reach out and touch them harmlessly as they pass by and muttering drunkly:

" _Come over here, handsome."_

" _Can I help relieve you?"_

" _Come over here and have some fun with me."_

One women blatantly walks straight up to John and grabs hold of his erection and whispers in his ear, "I really hope this isn't reserved all for him, you know." Johns panting, cheeks flushed as he takes hold of her hand and moves it away. Sherlock stops and stares at both of them and John rushes over to where Sherlock is.

"Sorry, she…was persistent."

John mutters readjusting his trousers. Sherlock glances down at where the women had touched John before turning on his heels and continuing to walk away. Finally they stop in front of a black wooden door with a silver handle. Engraved on the door is "Room 23" on top. Sherlock grabs hold of the handle and turns to John.

"This is where she was found. Lestrade has informed me that since this morning they've cleared away the blood and such but he suspected there may still be items in here I can draw conclusions from."

John nods and Sherlock opens the door. They both step inside and the door clicks shut behind them. The room is set up like a modern bedroom. There's a chandelier, with a king sized bed, two lamps on either side, sofa, chair and the lighting is dimmed. John gulps as he glances around the room. Then he spots something that makes his heart skip beats.

On the opposing wall is a giant mirror. But not just any mirror. It's a two way mirror and on the other side of the two way mirror wall is a seated audience.

"S-Sherlock…What's going on?"

Before Sherlock can answer lights on their end of the room dims and a voice appears onto the loud speaker.

"The show will begin shortly. Participants please get ready."

Once the voice leaves John turns to Sherlock slightly worried. Sherlock returns his gaze with slight indifference and slight interest.

"I think they want us to have public sex John. They must have misunderstood when I said 'I have business to do in room 23'…" Sherlock mutters before turning around and beginning to search along the room. John's mouth drops open. _He's not even worried!_

"Don't worry John. I'm sure I can find what I need before the show begins, and if not…" Sherlock's voice trails off as he continues his search. John begins to fidget and glance nervously at the audience whose staring back at them expectantly.

"S-Sherlock, What are you looking for exactly. Maybe I can help."

John says desperately wanting to get out of here know. Sherlock stops looking and glances at John.

"John don't be scared. It's just sex."

John's uncontained nervousness quickly turns into a scowl.

"I'm not nervous! I've had sex before!"

Sherlock is about to respond before the overhead voice comes back.

"You may begin. Everything you will need is in the drawer. Don't forget you're both on microphone."

There's a pregnant pause as Sherlock stands up onto his feet and stares at John. John hastily makes his way towards Sherlock.

"Please tell me you found what you were looking for."

A slow smile appears onto Sherlock's face. It's even creepier than the last few.

"Oh course John," Sherlock says holding up a container of lube.

John's mouth opens in complete shock. Before he could retreat towards the door Sherlock pushes John down on top of the bed.

"W-wait S-sherlock?"

"No. I think I waited for you long enough John."

Sherlock says slowly beginning to strip off his heavy wool jacket, his royal blue scarf and his suit jacket. John watches each movement as he struggles underneath him.

"I-I don't think I understand."

Sherlock chuckles darkly before reaching towards John and running his fingers throw Johns sweaty blond locks. Man it's hot in here.

"This was a set-up John. There is no case."

Sherlock says shakes his head out of amusement and pulls back slightly to look at John's perplexed face.

"Haven't you ever wondered why I'm so against you bringing women home, John?"

"W…Well ya, but I figured it was because," John starts to stutter and his voice gets quieter as Sherlock's face gets closer. "y-you didn't approve." Sherlock dips his head and licks the column along John's neck, causing a slight moan to leave John's throat. John can feel the smirk on Sherlock's face as he does it again, right against his jugular muscle. John can suddenly feel Sherlock's hands on his hips, and how they move as they slowly slide down his pelvic muscles to grab hold of the bottom of his jumper.

"Yes, but that's not all John. Think a little bit harder…If you can" Sherlock purrs into his ear as John feels his jumper being lifted up with one hand, and Sherlock's other hand finally makes contact with John's burning skin, making John jump slightly. Instantly a grunt leaps out of John's throat as he squeezes his eyes shut in desperation.

"Think John."

Sherlock says breathing hot air against John's throat. His hands continue to travel up John's stomach and finally throw off John's jumper.

"Be-because you-ugh!"

John gasps as Sherlock drips down to lick one of John's nipples.

"Because I what John?"

Sherlock says sliding one hand into John's hair lovingly, fondling John's right nipple with his tongue and using his other hand to slide back John's stomach in the direction of John's pants.

"Sh-Sherlock wait. I cant…think."

Sherlock ignores John's pleas and begins to lick he other nipple as his other hand finally makes contact with his pants. John immediately emits a sharp gasp and arches up into Sherlock's hand as he grabs hold of John's erection.

"I think you're out of time John."

Sherlock says smirking against John's hot skin and pulling back to pull off John's pants and boxers. John watches as his clothing falls uselessly onto the floor. He glances back to Sherlock who's somehow already stripped down to his underwear. The only remaining piece of clothing is silk black boxers covering a missive erection. John's mouth instantly goes dry. His body is trembling, and he'd be flat out lying if he denied it was out our pure desire. Desire from this man who's directly above him looking down at him like a ravenous predator.

"Why then?"

John asks meekly not able to pull his eyes away from the dark lust clouded gaze of the enticing man above him.

"Because you're all mine John. And I certainly do not have any intention of sharing you with anyone else."

With that Sherlock reaches out and pulls John into a heated kiss. John is shocked by the hidden passion Sherlock has. Had John known this is how Sherlock had really felt, he would have never brought any of those women home. He probably wouldn't have made another first move, but he certainly would have tried to provoke Sherlock into dominating sooner.

Sherlock grips John's hips and pulls him onto his lap. John slides easily and willingly onto it while grasping at Sherlock's hair; fully surrendering himself to Sherlock. Sherlock pulls back from the kiss still biting at John's bottom lip. John takes this time to press his hands against Sherlock silky smooth skin and rub his hairless chest.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

John asks as Sherlock grabs hold of the lube and squirts a generous amount into his palm.

"Because you continuously brought them John. It's not like I can just grab you and say 'stop bringing them home'," Sherlock says pouting childishly, causing John to laugh softly.

"So why did you decide to do this is public then?"

Sherlock smirks at the question and grabs hold of John's erection again with thoroughly lubricated hands.

"Nuuughh!"

John shrieks out as he desperately grabs hold of Sherlock's shoulders with both hands. Sherlock smirks as his ears twitch as the crude sound of John's moans, and the look on John's face. John's head is thrown back, face scrunched, eyes fluttering, and his knuckles white on Sherlock's shoulders. John bits his bottom lip to suppress any more sounds. Sherlock begins the slow torturous rhythm of pumping John's shaft. John's breath becomes heavier as he's practically wheezing while he pulls himself closer, both into Sherlock's hand, and against Sherlock's body to get a more secure hold.

"Because I wanted the world to know that you're mine John. No one else can have you like this, do you understand?" Sherlock says squeezing the base of John's erection and twisting as he gets towards the tip. The lubrication only adding to the intense sensations coursing through John's body.

"uggh…ahhhhh..Y-yes."

"Yes what?" Sherlock says immediately as he watches John's vulgar face more closely. John's flushed cheeks has broken into a full body flush, and Sherlock smirks knowingly as John's body begins to tremble more violently. John's filthy voice gets louder as Sherlock increases his ministrations against John's member.

"I didn't catch that John."

Sherlock murmurs lowly into Johns ears. John is beyond lost. His heart is beating so fast he fears it's gonna stop any minute. His hips is desperately pumping against Sherlock insistent hands. He can feel his body start to bow into the ultimate position. His hands are gripping Sherlock's shoulders so hard his shoulders are rapidly turning red from the abuse.

"S-sherlock…muuhh…a-almost.."

"I'm not letting you cum until I hear you say you're mine John."

Sherlock whispers pumping even faster. John flings his head back as his back arches. He's on the brick of orgasm now. His body has never been so hot-not even when he woke up from those vivid wet dreams. Sherlock nimble fingers expertly work John's penis until it's a pulsing trembling mess and John's body is a quivering massive destruction waiting to happen.

"S-Shit…Ssherlock…huuuhhh…Y-you."

Sherlock's other hand that had been supporting John's arched back, now begins to slip towards his arse, clutching a huge chunk and begins to fondle John's arsehole. Sherock's head nuzzles into John's neck, bites softly against his collarbone before returning to suck on John's sensitive nipple.

"Ahhhh! O-okay…huammm…I'm-I'm yours, Sherlock!"

Sherlock gives a long lick up John's neck and leans in close to John's ear.

"Cum for me, John."

Sherlock says squeezing the base of John's pulsating erection harder than before. John's emits a broken gasp before squeezing his eyes shut, gripping Sherlock's hair, arching his back and screams.

"Oh God…S-Shit-I-Im cumming!"

John feels his whole insides clenches as he bows over and ejaculates hard into Sherlock's grip. John's body hunches over as he whimpers upon each and every release. Sherlock continues to work John through his high until John falls back onto the bed. Sherlock gradually brings his fingers towards his lips. John watches as Sherlock's tongue slowly licks his spunk off each and every finger. John's body contracts with need.

He needs Sherlock, and he needs him now! Sherlock senses John's need for him. John watches the devilish smirk appear onto Sherlock's face.

"I'm not done with you yet, Watson."

"…Oh God." John hears himself breath as Sherlock grabs hold of John roughly and assaults his swollen lips. Sherlock forces his tongue between John's lips so John can taste first-hand what he tastes like. The erection that had just seemingly gone down is now fully erect again. Sherlock presses his body fully against John's until John could feel Sherlock against him. John mewls at the feel of Sherlock's penis. It's not only huge, but it's pulsing rapidly as if it hurts. John catches the strangled moan from Sherlock's lips. John smiles and begins a slow rheumatic rocking against Sherlock's pelvis.

"mmmm John…that's good."

Sherlock purrs against Johns lips before recapturing them. Johns allows the rough treatment, because he finds that he likes it. He likes this Sherlock. Rough, domineering, and passionate. John feels Sherlock's hips being to respond to John's persuasion causing John to flex his hips a little more. Sherlock growls. John can't help the way his erection leaks slightly at the sound.

"J-John, I sincerely hope you know who you're provoking."

Finally its' John's turn to smirk.

"I think I've got a clue."

Sherlock grunts before flipping John over so John's on top. This only encourages John as he gives into the pleasure, allowing himself to grind fully against Sherlock's hips.

"guuh…J-John."

Sherlock mutters through openly panting lips. John moans as he feels Sherlock's continual thrusts towards his aching arsehole. It's already ready from when Sherlock had been fingering him and pumping his erection at the same time. John glances down at Sherlock's face. His cheeks are flushed like his, his half lidded eyes are nearly black now and even more clouded than before. Some of his inky curls are mashed to his forehead from sweat and his hands are rubbing and gripping as John's thighs and hips, helping him to move just the way Sherlock likes. John had never seen something so truly sexy in his entire life.

"nahhhh, j-john…you've ggotta let me have you."

John leans forward slowly, knowing that with his body slowly stretching over Sherlock it allows his hole to line up perfectly against Sherlock cock.

"I wanna hear you beg first."

John whispers pornographically into Sherlock ear, which happens to be the same time Sherlock's cock makes contact with John's hole.

"Ohhh!"

John watches Sherlock's face scrunch up. He can see the desperation in Sherlock's eyes as he bites his bottom lip. John smirks at Sherlock attempt to suppress his salacious sounds.

"I don't think so, Sherlock. If you can make me scream, than I can you scream to."

John says slyly as he grabs harshly at Sherlock's hair and yanks his head back, tilts his hips and applies more pressure. The action causes Sherlock to release his bottom lip and holler brokenly.

"F-Fuck!"

Sherlock mutters raggedly as his body begins to thrash frantically towards John's body. He's denied himself too long. The reason he'd made sure John was constantly turned down from sex was because when Sherlock wanted John tonight, he'd wanted John as wounded up as he was. He wasn't expecting John to turn the tables and become aggressive (not that he was complaining).

"K'kay John…please llet me be inside you."

"That's more like it."

John says roughly as he lifts his arse and grabs hold of Sherlock erection. John watches as Sherlock's eyes nearly roll to the back of his head. John then allows himself to stuff himself full of Sherlock's entire penis is one go. Sherlock arches cleanly off the bed.

"OH MY GOD JOHN!"

Johns emits a long suffocated grunt. He already knows he's going to be stiff for weeks. John allows himself to shift into a comfortable position, and begins to move. Up dow, up down. One of Sherlock's hands is gripping John's bruised hip while the other is ripping apart the sheets. John leans forward and allows himself to get carried away with the way Sherlock thoroughly stirs his insides.

"uggh..mine! nuuggghh mine! M-ine!"

Sherlock grunts each time he abuses John's arsehole. John whimpers repeatedly until he starts to feel his ending coming on.

"S-Sherlock…nnot gonna…UGHH..not gonna last."

Sherlock grabs hold of John's erect member once more, working it until John feels every hair on his body stand to attention.

"C-cum John…I need to feel you cum around me."

John grabs hold of Sherlock as his body explodes once more.

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock thrust twice more into the narrow scorching passage of John's body before erupting with copious amounts of semen.

"John!"

The endless flow quickly overflowing from John's hole as Sherlock continues to come down from his climax. John drapes his lifeless body against Sherlock's chest as he tries to recover from the intensely intimate sexual activity. Sherlock's eyes are closed and his sweaty body is still shaking.

"That's the best sex I've ever had in my entire life."

John mutters looking at Sherlock's face as he strokes one of his cheek fondly, coaxing Sherlock to open his eyes. It works, and Sherlock smirks softly at John's loving gaze.

"That's the best sex you've had in your entire life so far, Watson."

John chuckles and captures Sherlock's lips into a soft kiss. Both of them ignoring the climaxes coming from the intercom from the other side of the mirror.


End file.
